April Fools Day, Dean Winchester Style
by Niknakz93
Summary: Dean takes April Fools Day to a whole new level by pulling some tricks on Sam. Reviews loved! No Slash! Now complete!
1. Another Use For Shaving Cream

Dean yawned now, running a hand through his already messed up hair, eyes barely open. He sighed, tapping away at the laptop, too tired even to do some "research" of his own.

He prodded a key now, then jumped a little as Sam snored. Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother now, then smirked a little as he closed the laptop, then walked as fast and silently as he could to the bathroom, grabbing the shaving cream.

Dean went back to his brother now, who was asleep on his back, a hand on top of the covers. He grinned evilly as he pressed the button and a great dollop appeared in his brothers hand.

Now he grabbed a pencil and prodded his cheek, trying not to laugh.

Sam groaned in his sleep, but didn't move. Dean sighed quietly, then prodded harder, then cheered as Sam went to slap whatever it was bothering him away... and ended up with a face-full of shaving cream.

_"Dean!"_

**So-! April Fools day was very productive! This being one of the tricks I played on my friends and familiy... and they weren't too happyXD yeah, I'm still hiding under the stairs in fear of revenge! Anyway, enjoy! x**


	2. Everybody Loves A Clown, Right?

Dean was bored now, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Sam tapping away at his laptop.

Dean frowned now and said. "Could you shut up for a bit? Trying to sleep here!"

Sam looked over now and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? So you're not gonna grab my laptop when I'm asleep, lock yourself in the bathroom and-"

_"No! Who do you think I am!"_

"Dean Winchester AKA pervert."

Dean scoffed now and said. "So you're a saint and don't look? Yeah... sure, I believe you (!)"

"Dean, I don't look at porn."

"Then why was a few sites I use in the History then?"

"I don't know! Probably you! Now stop using my laptop for damn porn!"

Sam got up now and growled, setting the laptop down on his bed and slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Dean waited for a moment, then dashed over to the laptop and made a few "changes" then flung himself back onto the bed, pretending to be attempting sleep again, but kept an eye slightly open as his brother clicked on his laptop again, then yelled in shock and fell of the bed, the laptop crashing on the floor, a wild and insane laugh coming from the speakers.

Dean got up now and walked around to his brother, arms folded and eyebrow raised. "Oh really? No porn? Ronald McDonald didn't agree."

Sam growled now-

Having a massive clowns face suddenly pop up on his screen had been shock enough.

**Once again, tried this myself lmao! Friend at college is terrified of clowns- so I rigged it that when she had the laptop on for ten minuets, a massive killer clown popped up onto the screen, laughing disturbingly. Yeah, she screamed and fell of her chair alright. One more coming up! reviews much loved! x**


	3. Hair Dye Horrors

Once again, Dean was bored, and Sam was on guard in case his elder brother was trying something else.

But Dean had ideas for his brothers hair now, trying to think which was best-

Color or bleach.

Both.

Dean waited until his little brother went around to the store to get them some beer when he stuck the bleach and hair dye in the shampoo bottle, wondering what kind of reaction mixing bleach and red hair dye did to someones hair.

Oh well, Sam'd survive.

When Sam returned, he looked at Deans innocent smile in aprehension, knowing he was up to something, so he dodged and went to wash his hair before something happened.

Oh what a mistake...

_"Dean!"_

Dean jolted now, looking up from the bed as Sam came out the bathroom, furious. "What the _hell have you done!_"

The older brother cocked his head now, staring at his brothers bright red hair, then let out a low whistle.

"Hell you look like Rhianna. Minus the hot part."

Sam snarled and slammed the bathroom door behind him as Dean started laughing, taking the phone from its stand on the wardrobe and grinned at the incriminating evidence that was great for blackmailing him.

Life was sweet sometimes.

**Well, poor Sammy! I think my friend feels your pain! Glad you liked this little fun "story" x**


End file.
